Although the overall prevalence of dental caries has declined over the past few decades in the United States, the disease still is responsible for the loss of more teeth, at all ages, than any other oral condition; it remains a problem for many subpopulations of infants and young persons and a growing number of dentate older Americans. DPHPB staff have focused efforts on investigating fluorides and dental sealants, feeding behaviors, and science transfer for enhancing the prevention of dental caries. A study in Nelson County, VA demonstrated the effectiveness of the combined use of fluoride therapy and dental sealants. A background paper for a workshop on guidelines for sealant use reviewed recent changes in the epidemiology of dental caries and assessed their potential impact on the diagnosis and management of the disease and the planning and operation of sealant programs. Analysis of other available data by staff suggest the need to continue efforts toward improving knowledge of oral disease preventive approaches and the proper use of preventive methods. NIDR organized an Ad Hoc working group to review what research activities are being undertaken in the area of infant caries, to identify research needs, and to recommend priorities for future Institute efforts. In addition, staff are involved in a pilot, community-based study of the prevention of caries among Hispanic infants and young children. Analyses of feeding behaviors data from the 1991 NHIS have been published in Archives of Pediatric and Adolescent Medicine.